gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
East India Trading Company
"We are the East India Trading Company. Under my rule we cannot fall, under God we cannot die!" -- '''Lord' Samuel Harrington, Lord Marshal of the EITC'' The East India Trading Company '''is a free trade company which manages trade between the East Indies, Africa, England, and the Caribbean. It has many branches, the most famous, of course, being the Caribbean Branch. The Caribbean branch is headed by Lord Governor Cutler Beckett. The East India Trading Company is a branch of the British Trade Union. About Us We have many branches, guilds, and organizations. The main branches of the East India Trading Company (EITC) that are seen are its military branches. The Black Guard is evident everywhere. The EITC has one main guild, Co. Black Guard. The Guildmaster of the main guild is the EITC leader, who is under Lord Cutler Beckett. The current head of the Co. Black Guard is Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington There have been many people who claim his position, such as Captain Leon. Do NOT believe these fools, they simply want attention. The EITC does have an official ranking system, which can be found below The EITC was created by Queen Elizabeth to fulfill England's needs for trade. The EITC has its own military called the EITC Black Guard. The military guilds are Co. Black Guard, The Co. Empire, and EITC Black Guard. The East India Trading Company has quite a few leaders, and all are respected men. The Company Commanders ''Lord Governor Cutler Beckett''' ''--'' Supreme Head of the East India Trading Company. Lord Governor of the East India Trading Company's Caribbean branch.' Duly appointed representative of his majesty, the King. ''' Lord Marshal of the Company Samuel Harrington ''--'' Leader of the East India Trading Company, under Lord Beckett. Head of the EITC's operations, and Guildmaster of the Co. Black Guard guild. Leader of the East India Trading Company's Caribbean branch. Director of Caribbean Affairs and Representative of his Majesty, the King.'' ''Marshal of the Company Giratina Origin Forme ''-- Second-in-Command of the EITC forces. Takes orders from Lord Marshal Samuel and Beckett. Can give orders to all except those listed above him. Representative of his majesty, the King. Current guild is War Dragon Elites''. First High Lord William Brawlmartin -- Third-in-Command of the EITC forces. Takes orders from Lord Marshal Samuel, Beckett, and Lord Gear. Can give orders to all except those listed above him. Representative of his majesty, the King. Leads the guild British EITC Military. First Lord Sven Daggersteel ''-- Fourth-in-Command of the EITC's forces. Takes orders from Beckett, Lord Marshal Samuel, Giratina, and Lord Johnny. Follows orders respectively. Dangerous man, do not anger. '''Captain Ellison Shaw (Game Master') -- Captain of the Guard of the EITC forces. Guildmaster of the EITC Black Guard guild. Supreme Commander of the interrogation plans of May, 2009. Quick to anger, skilled with a blade. Game Master. Host GM of the May 2009 GM Host Event, The Black Guard Cometh!. Grand Admiral Eric Machawk '-- Admiral of the Black Guard Fleet and controller of the Armada. Respective sailer. Leads the East India Trading Company into Ship versus Ship battles frequently. '''Lord Remington the Vicious '-- Director of Fort Kingshead and Fifth in Command of of the East India Trading Company's Caribbean Branch. Holds most of EITC Men in the Caribbean at his base, Fort Kingshead. 'Commander Tyler Crossbones '-- Director of Fort Dundee and Representive of Switzerland. Commands the guild Armed Guard and oversees Neban's project inside the volcano. '''Lieutenant Commander Neban the Silent -- Director of Top Secret Mining project on Padres Del Fuego.Serves under Commander Tyler Crossbones, second in command of Padres del Fuego. The Ranking System The ranking system is quite long. Nobody is permitted to choose their own rank. You rank is given to you by only the Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company. YOU ARE REQUIRED'' ''to take orders from those of a higher superiority than you. #'Recruit' #'Private' #'Junior Cadet' #'Cadet' #'Guard' #'High Guard' #'Marine' #'Royal Marine' #'Officer' #'High Officer' #'Quartermaster' #'Corporal' #'Sergeant' #'Master Sergeant' #'Chief Master Sergeant* '-- Controls the Department of Warfare. #'Sergeant Major' #'Sergeant Major of the Company* '-- Controls the Department of Security. #'Lieutenant' #'Veteran' #'Knight' #'Captain' #'Persuit Captain' -- Like a bounty hunter. Pursues those that are out for arrest that attempt to evade us. #'Captain of the Fleet' #'Captain of the Guard*' -- Guildmaster of a Special Operations Command guild, under the High Commanding Officers. #'Commodore' #'Royal Commodore' #'Commodore of the Fleet' #'Vice Admiral' #'Admiral' #'High Admiral' #'Admiral of the Fleet' #'Grand Admiral*-- '''Controls the ENTIRE Black Guard Armada (naval forces) above all others during sea battle except High Commanding Officers. #'Commander''' #'Warlord/War-Chief* '-- Controls the ENTIRE ground forces above all other except High Commanding Officers. #''Lord*'' #''High Lord*'' #''Supreme Lord*'' #''Marshal of the Company*'' -- '''Considered the Second-in-Command of the EITC. #*Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company* '''-- Leader of the East India Trading Company under the King of England. * = '''Special Ranks Branches The EITC has many branches. Each one different in its own way. Here are a few branches: '''East India Interprises - '''Main Company that supplies materials and supplies to the EITC. '''East India Trading Co. Bank -- Manages money and banking for the EITC and its members. East India Trading Co. Shipwright Industry -- Builds and distributes ships, cannons, and other sailing and shipping objects for the EITC. EITC Press Office -- Publishes all books, newspapers eitc affiliated with the EITC. Official publishing company. East India Trading Co. Hall of Fame '-- Contains the most elite and famous members that are/were in service to the EITC. 'EITC Court of Directors -- The ruling body of the EITC that contains the directors for affairs for foreign countries. Special Operations Command (SOC) The East India Trading Company's special operations and "black ops" guild has been decided to be United Allies, after Samuel has witnessed the determination and hard work of these brave men. The men of United Allies are brave, and so, the guild has been made the East India Trading Company Special Operations Command, and will now take place in all wars affiliated with England and its assets. This guild will also take out the Company's top secret missions, it's Black Ops missions. Robert Seasteel has been promoted to Captain of the Guard. Notes Captain Leon is IN NO WAY affiliated with the East India Trading Company and/or its branches. The East India Trading Company is controlled by England only. King John Breasly, Lord Cutler Beckett, and Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington are the only three who can command the Company, respectively. Current EITC Guilds British EITC Military -- EITC battle guild Co. Black Guard -- Main EITC guild 'United Allies '-- Special Operations Command ﻿ Category:EITC